


[Podfic] a blessing outside myself

by nickelmountain



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Angels, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotion Play, Orgy, Other, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tears, episode 32, woman over 40
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josie knows that the angels will be leaving soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] a blessing outside myself

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a blessing outside myself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/992033) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



[](http://s1195.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/WtNVablessingoutsidemyself_zps912eaa2f.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:14:14 

**[mp3](https://app.box.com/s/sijzmy6f6p5zgxkyso3o) || [m4b](https://app.box.com/s/7mjimt8w39s0e4gscmqp)**

_Streaming available through mp3 link._


End file.
